Happy Birthday Misty
by Abobynous
Summary: Misty is about to get a very special present for her eighteenth birthday.


**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. As you already should know I am the amazing, all powerful Abobynous, your entertainment for tonight, today, tomorrow... yeah I don't know or care when your reading this.**

**You see, this story came to fruitition because a) I am bored b) I am (clearly) horny and c) I have noticed a very disturbing lack of quality Pokeshipping (my first ever ship, squees are in order) smut. So I decided to let my inner porno writer be free for an afternoon. Do NOT expect any more stories from me, the only reason I wrote this is because, well, what can I say, I just couldn't let this little plot bunny hop away.**

**WARNING, in case you didn't notice the M rating, this story is for mature audiences ONLY. Graphic sex including activities like bondage and anal are going to be described in this story, so if you don't like, don't read!**

**Now with no further adieu, our feature story. **

"What's up everybody!" Came resonating the cheery voice off non other than our hero, Ash Ketchum, earning smiles from all over the Cerulean City Gym, the building being more crowded than usual.

"Ash, hey! How's it going?" The first one to greet him being Brock.

"Well the plane ride was exhausting, but hey at least I'm here on time. Wow! Place looks great." The young man said while scanning his eyes over the room, having been decorated by multicolored balloons, glitter and streamers.

"You need help with anything else?" He asked.

"Oh Ash, just relax, you've done enough just by coming all the way here." May

cheekely said.

"Yeah Ash, just take a seat." Said Max, offering him a seat.

"Aw, thanks guys" Ash kindly answered, sitting down, this density not letting him register the mischief in his friends voices.

"But seriously, guys, if you need help with anything just tell me."

"Well Ash, you see, we do need your help with one little thing." Brock said in a slight sing song voice, which Ash hadn't noticed either.

"Sure! what is it?"

"Oh, it's a surprise gift. We just need you to keep your strength up for it." Brock said in the same tone as he used earlier, while handing Ash a drink.

Without a second thought , Ash downed the whole glass .

"So what? Is this thing heavy, do you need me to lift it?"Ash innocently asked.

"Don't worry, hun. All you have to do right now is, like, lay back and rest."

As Daisy bubbly said those words, Ash's head started to spin, he felt drowsy for a few seconds before collapsing on the floor, totally unconscious.

Calmly, the group circled his unresponsive body, satisfied by their work.

The only one who was a bit concerned was Tracey, walking towards Brock he asked "Do you really think using Tauros tranquilizer on him was a good idea?"

"He's a big boy, Trace! He can handle it, don't sweat it." The pokemon doctor confidently said.

"Are you, like, sure you don't want to come with us? Birthday gal!" Violet said, nudging her youngest sister with a slight giggle.

"There'll be cute boys." Lily insisted.

"Thanks guys but I am seriously pooped. Maybe some other time." Misty tiredly responded.

The older girls just smirked at each other and walked out, not at all surprised by their sisters answer.

"Arceus, I'll never be able to comprehend how does two can't do more than three laps around the pool yet they can go to almost four parties in one night."

"Yeah, I don't understand how I used to do it either." Daisy sighed.

"Sis, are you sure you're gonna be okay all by yourself? Like, if I had known those two were going to bail on you on your birthday night I would've canceled tonight with Tracey."

"Dais, don't worry about a thing you guys deserve some time for yourselves. Seriously this was a great party." She smiled, her expression saddening slightly while she added "The only thing missing was Ash."

"He's really sorry about that by the way, and he said that as soon as the phones started working again that he'd call you. Don't be sad." Tracey rushed, he knew she wouldn't be down for long, he just didn't like seeing his friend sad.

"Now guys, I'm not dwelling on that, I was just saying. I mean, I know Ash, I know he tried his best to be here. It's nobody's fault that storm caused all the airports in Johto to close."

"Yeah, it's so bad the news cast can't even show it on TV." Max said while trying to stifle a laugh.

Brock elbowed him, not trying to hurt the boy but just to make him shut up so he wouldn't give them away.

"So Misty, uh, we really should get going, it's late, you look tired." Brock rambled, gladly Misty didn't notice the nervousness in his voice and just stepped up to give him and the rest of her friends a good bye hug.

"Again you guys, thanks for the awesome birthday."

"Oh, its about to get better." Gary cheekily muttered to no one in particular, unluckily for him Brock's arm came around his neck, giving him a little choke, and with a slight hiss the older man whispered "Out of here, Oak."

Sighing, Misty made her way up to her bedroom.

She opened he door to her bedroom, kicked it shut, laid her body and head against it, kicked off the torture devices strapped onto her feet, and smiled letting out a satisfied breath. All with her eyes closed.

Then she herd something, something like a muffled voice. She opened her eyes and lowered her gaze towards her bed.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. There, on her bed, lay Ash.

He was gagged (which explained why she could barely hear him), his forearms and wrists were being held behind his back to the bars on the head of her bed, seeing his ankles bound together by chains with a small heart shaped lock made her assume the same method was used on his upper bonds.

And, he was also stripped. The only cloth on his solid, tanned, muscled body being a black bow tie on his neck and an equally black pair of short silk boxers.

Misty shook her head, telling herself she had stared enough, she strode towards the bed an noticed something else. There was a small heart shaped box with a card attached to it on top of Ash's torso. She took the piece of paper and sat beside Ash. Meanwhile, the poor man just sat back and watched her, hoping that she would untie him. Soon.

Reading the card out loud, she began:

_Dear Misty_

_Congratulations! It's finally your eighteenth birthday._

_Your an amazing young lady, your responsible, caring, smart and beautiful._

_Your 100 per cent woman, in all but one department._

_And thats what this present is all about! So just loosen up and have fun, come on, everyone knows you've always wanted him._

_With love, your friends and sisters._

_P.S. Take it slow at first, he's HUGE. 3_

She was going to kill them all, without remorse, maybe only for Max because he was so young.

Ash knew better than to reason with Misty when she was angry, and right now she was positively pissed. But the chains and the gag were beginning to get uncomfortable. Giving out a cough and jiggling the bed, he caught Misty's attention.

Her eyes were on fire, he found it unbelievable that such a cool color like her cerulean could give out such heat. Her temper was a force to reckon with and didn't he know it!

After holding each others gaze for a few seconds Misty's finally cooled down; seeing as Ash's eyes only held confusion and discomfort in them, it was obvious that this hadn't been his idea, he was as much a victim of this little scheme as she was.

She gave him a weak smile, and his gaze went even softer still, making her blush slightly. Arceus, why did he have this effect on her.

Placing her hands behind his head, while resisting the urge sink her fingers in his hair, she undid the knot and uncovered his face.

"Ugh, oh man finally. Misty I swear I have nothing to do with this. Oh man, oh man, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your birthday like this."

Misty could only smile and roll her eyes. 'He's such a goof' she thought.

Placing a cool hand on his cheek she said "Ash you didn't ruin my birthday. In fact, I don't think it's even possible for you to do such a thing."

Ash gave her sweet smile in return.

'But he's a cute goof.'

"Do you know where the key is ?"

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that." Misty answered, a bit concerned.

"Why would you ask me, I've been knocked out for most of the day."

"Well I haven't been in this room for hours."

"Crap, what the fu..."

"Calm down, will ya'" She said, loosing a bit of her temper along with Ash. Calming herself down this time, she started "Lets check in here."

Taking the box that was lying on his chest, she untied the ribbon, took off the top and looking inside she sighed, finding nothing but different types of condoms and flavored lubes. But as she dug deeper inside the box she noticed there was a message written in the bottom, so she emptied out the contents an read:

_The key lies within your love_

"What the hell? Did they make Brock write this crap." She seethed.

But a moment later something came to mind that made her eyes go wide and her cheeks flame.

"Umh, Ash do you feel something... out of the ordinary?"

"Is this something kinda like being tied down to a bed, cause this certainly isn't ordinary ." Ash bit.

"No, I mean, something else." Misty said, trying to keep herself collected.

"I'm still trying to get over the whole tied to a bed thing."

Misty's patience had run out. "Okay, look at me Ash and try to be cool, because I'm only saying this once, got it! I think the key might be up your ass."

"WHAT! The key is whats doing that!"

"I thought you said you didn't feel anything out of the ordinary!"

"Exactly, I just thought I had to poop!"

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling 911."

"No, wait please Misty, I don't want anyone else seeing me like this, I can't stand the embarrassment. This has to stay between you and me."

"And whoever put that key up your tushy in the first place." Misty teased.

"Don't you have a laxative or something." Ash growled.

"Earth to Ash, your still tied down. Like hell am I gonna let you take a shit on my bed."

"Okay then, lets put that lube to good use." He said while turning his lower body on it's side so his butt could face Misty.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Come on Mist, you once said that the worst thing you have ever had to do in your life was get a fish bone that was stuck behind one of Gyarados' hind teeth. My ass isn't remotely as stinky and a gazillion times smaller than his mouth."

"The things I do for you, Ash Ketchum." Misty sighed, picking up one of the tubes of lube she approached the young man, and hooking her fingers in his boxers she pulled them down uncovering his butt.

She let out a giggle that did not go unnoticed by the young man, who was feeling quite self conscious, and visibly tensed up.

"Relax Ash, I was just noticing, you happen to have a very nice ass."

He scoffed at her words.

"I'm being honest!" She insisted "It looks really tight, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you. You're a very fit man."

She was being serious! He felt a smile tug at his lips. She had never called him a man before.

His face showed a mixture of pain and annoyance when she entered him, even with the lube there was some discomfort. She was being as gentle as she could be, but he kept pulling faces. So she slid her other hand up his back, his neck, and into his hair; caressing him, comforting him, anything to ease the pain.

Eventually he relaxed, making her job much easier. Gently moving her index and middle finger in circles around him, she found the metal object and carefully started to pull it out while she continued her affectionate touches.

The key was finally removed, Ash, flustered and trying to recover, placed himself back in his original position, laying back towards the wall. He hadn't noticed two things, one of them being an equally flustered Misty staring at him.

"Uhm, Ash, are yo - are you, okay?" She said bashfully.

Coming back to his senses, Ash followed her gaze towards his crotch.

He was hard.

Seeing Misty chuckle slightly, he turned his head avoiding her for a moment before saying "Look, I know what your thinking, but remember that I was being touched by a gorgeous girl, how could I possibly not be turned on when you of all people are doing that to me."

Misty was speechless. Did he just call her gorgeous?

"Wha-what? I'm not gorgeous!"

"Come on, you've got legs from here to Sinnoh, a swimmers body, sparkling eyes and your a feisty red head, I mean, that is so sexy."

"Y-you, think me, I'm sexy." The young lady looked perplexed. She had never been called sexy before.

Looking at the young mans face, she searched for anything that would give away his joking nature, that he was just teasing her. But his russet eyes never wavered.

'That's it, I have to tell him.' She thought, sitting beside him on the bed again, she circled her arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other as if they were a pair of ten year olds up to no good.

"A-Ash, I-I-I, love you."

"So, that thing in the card about you having always wanted me" Ash wondered cheekily.

Misty only smirked at him.

He couldn't think. All he knew was this, her on top of him, her lips and her tongue exploring his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his chest. He had completely forgotten that he was still bound to the bed.

But then her hands went to his dick, he jerked up and down, from side to side and he was pulling on the restraints, yet what was most frustrating was the fact that she still had that dress on, a beautiful aquamarine contour dress, but he wasn't here to see her clothed.

"Mmmm, Mist." He looked at her firmly, pleading.

She smiled at his cuteness. Taking the chains off of his ankles first and then off of his wrists, the second she heard the shackles hit the floor, her front was against the mattress, Ash showering here neck with kisses, until he started pulling at the zipper of her dress with his teeth. Reaching the bottom, less than half a centimeter short of her ass, he spread his hands on her back, the sides of the dress being removed exposing her soft pearly skin.

"Why no bra?" Ash teasingly inquired.

"Never liked them." She shrugged.

Lifting them both up, Ash kept pressing kisses all over Misty's face and fondling her breasts while the dress fell onto the floor. Freeing each other of their underwear, and picking up a condom off the floor, the pair hopped back onto the bed.

"Ready?" He asked, voice trembling.

"For you, always." She answered.

Dammit, this felt great, heavenly even. He was still going slow, but he didn't mind as long as she wasn't in pain, in fact she was beaming up at him, her breaths short but she could still talk.

"Love you."

"Me too." he said with a grunt, returning her smile.

The pace had quickened considerably after a minute or two, now she was on top of him, she was taking him at her hearts content and he was loving every second of it.

And as they both climaxed onto each other for the first time, Misty dug her fingers into his scalp, repeating her actions from earlier, but with much more force.

"Oh Ash!"

"Ha-happy birthday, Misty!"


End file.
